


Cetuar Stuborn

by SylvannasBurnas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Centuar!Alfor, Centuar!Allura, Centuar!Coran, Centuar!Keith, Centuar!Shiro, Nice zarkon, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvannasBurnas/pseuds/SylvannasBurnas
Summary: Shiro was happy with his herd. He was a good Sentinal, and good hunter. Never strayed close to the human or galra farms or ranches. Until the round up comes for his herd. Now he is trapped on a galran ranch and not sure he wants out.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro sways away from the pole, tugging on the lead attached to his arms- tied together behind him with a leather harness. He gives his head a hard shake, mouthing the bit in his mouth angerly while stomping his front hooves. It is connected to a stop over his chest- to keep his chin properly down. He hates it. 

He has always prided himself on being the largest- strongest- of the Garrison tribe. Half Shire and half Percheron his coat is a dusky blue, newly short mane bearing a white fetlock. He feels naked without his armor- even a shirt really. Only a saddle- and isn't that new - to keep him company. 

The sun rises again- his second day out tied to the post without food and water begins. Only some ranchhands come by and watch him- bored on their breaks. Every so often he gathers enough energy to struggle more, bucking and yanking on the harness and lead, kicking the post. It doesn't move. The hands attempts to come up with a name for him. 

He pants hard, both hearts pounding as he sucks in air. He is so tired. A whiny not far away catches his attention and he raises his head to look at the filly on the other side of the fence. She has no bridle, but a harness and saddle rest comfortably on her. A long haired two legs dismounts and strokes her withers, eyes trained on the wild stallion. 

He curls his lip at the thourghbred filly- born and raised on a Ranch- before turning pointedly away from the pair. She whinies again, sounding friendly while her two legs snorts. Shiro flicks his tail and rears up again, landing to shake the ground. He is having none of that. 

He circles the post a while longer, shoving at it with his lower shouder, trying to get it to move. He can't leverage it sideways with only his top torso tied to it, and he can't pull hard enough to loosen the harness over his arms. His arms chafe, and his shoulders ache. 

He hears the gate open and turns his upper body to look, pulling on the bit in his mouth. Its the long haired two legs. The man approaches him with confidence, no afraid of his size of strength. That won't do. 

Shiro half rears up, a short hop and paws at the ground shaking his shoulders and yanking on the harness hard. The lead chafes his sides while the corners of his mouth burn as he grinds his teeth on the bit. The man winces at the noise of teeth on metal. 

"How long has he been out here. " The two legs demands of the watching ranch hands. 

"Three days, no food or water. As ordered by Sendak. " the largest of them reports blithely. He doesn't like Shiro- nothing bigger than himself. 

"Put him in a stall, fresh hay and cold water in free range. Now. " the sun shines brightly as he is led into a large barn, put in a roomy stall- he sees it as a cell- and two troughs full of food and water with ice in it. He has only ever seen ice in winter, and is fascinated by the cold substance. 

The stalls floor is soft with wood shavings that cushion him as he lays down. Colaspses, really, but that is beside the point. He falls asleep like that.


	2. Stubborn Shiro

He wakes up when the sun hits him, and oats are poured into the food bucket. The same two legs that got him into the stall is on the other side and smiles at him when he sees the Centaur watching. Shiro clambers to his hooves and paws the soft shavings as he watches the man warily. 

"Sendak said you haven't given them your name. " he states simply, eyes admiring the Tuars pretty coat. "He has half a mind to call you Numbskull. "

Shiro snorts and tugs on the harness pointedly, bareing his teeth around the bit. The man moves fast- opens the stall door, enters and closes it behind himself. Shiro will admit he statrles. 

"I take that out, you don't bite me, deal?" He asks, waiting for a nod before attempting to reach his head. Even on his toes he can't reach Shiros face. It makes the Centaur snort again before kneeling into the two legs reach. 

"Thanks" the man mutters as he loops his arms around the tuars head to unclasp the bit straps. With that done he gently takes it from Shiros mouth and drapes it into his belt. The tuar does as promised and doesn't bite the two legs. 

"What's your name, then, Beauty?" The man smiles as Shiro stands back up, rolling his shoulder back. He misses his long mane, and shakes the white forlock. 

He stretches his mouth with care, tounge over his lips and winces as the cuts sting slightly. The two legs watches him a moment longer before the sound of a scoff breaks their attention. Shiro paws the ground, rolling his shoulders back and snorting at the newcomer. 

"Sendak." The man in his stall states,the other half bowing to the small of a human. 

"Lotor. I had this one out there for a reason. " Lotor hides his snarl. "He has two months, while I prepare Coran for the nationals. He needs training."

"Yes, he does. " 

 

"Put the bit back, boy. It must learn. " the man motions for him to do it now. Turning back to the Large Taur apologeticly, he motions him to bow again. Shiro allows the bit again, noticing it is comfortably loose, but still secure. 

"Come, we have a meeting to attend. " and the two leave him alone.


	3. Meeting Zarkon

He is brushed down by a kind stableboy named Hunk, who talks to him like a person. He decides to like Hunk Immidiatly. The boy is gentle with his hooves and new metal shoes, putting a saddleblanket and bouncepad before a saddle is placed. He expands his chest for the girth, but releases it to an elbow in his side. He grumbles but isn't actually angry. 

The Harness is replaced with a riding one, the bit is attached to a head piece the buckles to an upper chest harness, to a ring in the center. It keeps his head slightly lowered. He hates it, and paws a gouge into the soft dirt. Hunk tells him its an English Roman design, signature to the Galran Stables. 

He tosses his head as much as he can in retaliation. A young girl and who he assumes her brother sneaks into the barn and chat with Hunk, the girl placed on his back with a warning to braid his hair. His white forlock is pulled from his face to revel his dual eyes. One a pretty blue, the other a startling yellow green. Hunk admires them loudly. 

"Matt. " Lotor states for the barn doors, leaning against one. The teen snaps to attention before snatching Pidge and bolting out the opposite door. "Silly child. Ready yet, Champion?" 

It takes Shiro a moment to realise the two legs means him, and he side steps and pulls on the ties on either side of his lower shoulders and bridle. The wood holding them groan. Shiro dosent like this barn- to enclosed for his tastes. If letting the human ride him will get him outside, he will allow it with minimal grumbling. 

Lotor leads him out by the reins, asking if he needs a block or will Shiro kneel for him. Shiro snorts at him before leaning his lower chest down slightly, bending his left knee. The two legs still has to vault up, but with minimal humiliation from the Stablehands watching them. 

Shiro dances a bit once the human is settled, getting used to the weight of a person instead of just dragging supplies and packs. The human clucks at him, squeezing with his knees to urge Shiro forward. So he walks, steps slightly higher than normal from the shoes and strange feel of something between his hooves and the ground. 

"Even the Champion acts like a Walker with new shoes!" A hand laughs, others chuckling with him. Shiro shakes his lower shoulders in aggravation at the watchers, wary of the whips and crops in some of their hands. 

"He looks good for a first ride. Try a trot. " a new voice commands, snapping everyone's attention. Shiro is pulled to a stop in front of a tall woman, long white hair and a purple dress. She has strange marking u,see her eyes, dragging down her face like bloody tears. 

"Yes, madam Haggar. " Lotor turns Shiro with his knees gently, clicking twice and squeezing with his knees. Shiro picks up his speed slightly, not knowing this. A trot? Human terms. 

"A Jog, Champion. " the woman calls, and he falls into pace at the snap of a crop on wood fencing. He will admit he startled hard, jerking Lotor more than a bit. 

"Easy, Champion. They can't touch you while I ride you. " Lotor whispers as they round a corner. 

"Canter. " Haggar commands, and Shiro knows that one. Travel speed. 

He waits to see how Lotor asks for it, speeding up with ease. He isn't tiring as he knows some smaller breeds would by now, like Ramon or Casy. Haggar has them run through empty poles, and over some. Shiro doesn't step on them, but when he skips the gaps Haggar has the two do it again until he doesn't. He feels like an Arabian from how it makes him bounce and nearly prance. 

"Lets see his top speed, Shall we?" Haggar calls as they near the far side of the fence. An about face and he makes sure to hit some Hands with his tail. It makes them sputter in surprise and both him and his Rider snort. "On my mark." 

"Jump it. " Lotor tells him right before Haggar commands Go. 

Shiro launches himself into movement like a Jousting horse- not that he knows what one is- at top speed. Thumpthump-thump his hooves shake the ground and echo between the now dead silent barns and corralls. He doesn't stop as he approaches the fence, much to the hands surprise there. He clears it without problem, nearly coming full stop on the other side and turning fast. 

He trots back to the fence, breathing hard at the first exercise in a week. Lotor swings his legs to one side and drops, leaning against Shiros side as Haggar approaches them. She is smiling. 

The two humans talk from a while before a very frightened stablehand takes Shiro back to the Barn. Shiro only argues when the doors come into sight. He doesn't like the roof over his head, he wants the sky. The barn smells like biting things. And the fearful energy coming off the boy rubs off on him. He digs in his hooves like a stubborn colt throwing a tantrum. The stablehand yanks on his head hard, making him whiny a shriek of pain. That hurts. 

That is until a crop comes down on the boys outstreached arms, trying to pull him from his rearing, and he spooks, dancing to the right. He turns to the culprit. Zarkon stands there, leather covered metal crop in hand and frown on his face, stepping forward and snatching the reins from the frightened stablehands grip. The man orders the boy to stay right there before turning to Shiro. He has the bridle itself in his grip, and Shiro would have to take him with if he were to rear again. 

The Galras other hand comes up and around the back of his neck with practiced ease, body scent and eyes calm as ever. Shiro refuses to admit it calms him a great deal. The human pulls his head down, for head to his own before turning his eyes to the barn. 

Lotor runs up- he shys away, still wound up from the run, the boy and the barn. He gives a few huffs, breathing deeply to calm himself. Or at least try to. He fails for the most part. 

"Put him in a paddock, not the barn. He's used to the open sky, not a roof. I taught you better, boy. " Zarkon talks to Lotor, but keeps his attention on newly dubbed Champion. The older pets along his withers and lower chest, carefully checking his breathing.


	4. Keith and Drassage

A week later Hunk is out by his solitary area, just watching him. Shiro ignores the dark human for the most part, not talking to him at all. In fact Shiro hasn't said a word to any of the workers here, not even to say his name. Today that changes. 

A shrill scream from the very front gates makes him snap his head up, attention on the familer voice. A whiny of rage he knows anywhere and he breaks the fence, running for his herdmate. Hands try to stop him, and one tenacious one actually clings onto his waist. 

At the sight of Keith he calls with a whiny and the younger stallion freezes stiff before pulling away and galloping to him. The young kiger mustang rears up and wraps his front hooves around Shiros top waist, head in his neck sobbing. The hand and cowboys watch in awe as the Champion is held by the little mustang clings to the older draft horse. 

 

"He yours, Champ?" Asks Laxeera with surprise, getting no answer from either Taur. 

 

Zarkon and Haggar watch the two Stalions practically dance together in the corrall, the younger prancing in circles around the older Draft. Lotor approaches with tack for the Champion, ready to continue with their routine set in place the first ride. 

Lotor gives a shrill whistle for the Draft horse, who snaps his head up at the familer noise on reflex. Seeing the saddle his face drops. Lotor however holds up another halter- no bit- for the new mustang. The draft approaches easily as the man climbs the fence to greet him, offering a treat. Champion actually eats it, while the younger one sniffs and turns his nose up at the peppermint. 

"So. Today is a little different than usual. Father is going to ride you, try some new things he thinks you will be good at while I take Idiot here for a trial race. " Shiro looks down at Keith before motioning for him to comply with the smaller Galra. 

The Champion turns to Zarkon easily after the younger two leave, and he paws the ground when a new saddle is dropped onto the fence beside the gate. It is not a normal English saddle as he has grown used to, but a simpler design. He admits he backpedals at the spurs her sees on the rider, who smiles and shakes his head. 

"Easy, Champion, those are for show only." Shiro relaxes slightly. Zarkon has never lied to him before, so he stays still as the Galra combs his now long again mane, braiding it in a traditional galra pattern. "I'm going to brush your tail out as well, so don't kick me." Shiro snorts shaking his head and both shoulders. He swats Zarkon with his tail before letting him brush it out. 

With Shiro nice and clean and gleaming in the early morning light Zarkon settles the saddleblanket, pad and saddle onto him. Shiro sucks in a breath as the girth tightens and is elbowed hard in the side, breath wooshing out. Zarkon pets his shoulder with a chuckle. 

"None of that today. "He grumbles while Shiro swishes his tail at him playfully. "We're going to try Drassage for a while, you have the attitude of a show horse. " 

Zarkon takes off his halter and replaces it with a new bridle, a strange bit and a simple design. He adjusts the bit and shakes his mane while snorting, settling it around his head after the rider tightens it around his head. With that done the Galra leads him out of the paddock and down the paved path, passing several hands and a few trainers with centuars. Most of the tuars watch him with awe as his passes with his equally large rider, the two both in neat and shiny dressage gear. 

They arrive to a ring he has never seen before, and he lifts his leg as usual for Zarkon to mount when his shoulder is tapped pointedly. He greets Madam Haggar with a whiny as she approaches on Coran- a pure breed Andalusian gelding, his bright red hair a rare trait for his white coat. Coran nods to him (high strung, Shiro think to himself. )

"I will demonstrate, make sure he pays attention. " she states as she enters the ring, then proceeds to do a strange gait. He has never seen this before. Zarkon and himself watch avidly as the two go through a routine, and Shiro trys to remember what he sees. 

"Now your turn. Simple commands for now, he will learn eventually. " Zarkon directs him forward and into the ring with his legs, then asks for a... Trot? So Shiro falls into a trot, but Haggar scolds him. Higher, she says, lift your hooves. He lifts them like a walking horse, at a walk. Zarkon asks for a trot. Oh. That's what they wanted, a floating trot like Coran had done. 

He trys it, and Haggar nods approvingly. Zarkon has him keep it for two laps before they go diagonal and he wants a gatechange. He switches readily, and Haggar nods again. He feels proud. Zarkon has him do it again, then back to the bouncing gait. They practice this and a few more things until he is so tired he skips a step and stumbes. 

Zarkon has him walk normally out of the arena and Haggar actually deghns to pet his lower shoulder as she talks to his rider. He lowers his top torso tiredly, until he hears Keith whiny not far away. 

The younger stallion has the look in his eyes he always gets after a race he won. After a good run. Shiro raises himself halfway and whinys back, shaking his still braided mane. Keith approaches with Lotor still on his back, both nearly bouncing in excitement. Zarkon looks at who his Champion greeted so happily- never having heard him whiny before. Never heard him make a sound at all 

"We won. " Lotor says breathlessly. "We won by three full lengths. " Haggar applauded softly while Zarkon nods to his son, praising them both for the glorious win. 

"Verepit Sa" Zarkon says, showing his teeth in a large smile. The words are mimicked by the other Galra, and Shiro wonders what it means. He had seen the brand VS intertwined on a lot of the Taurs on the ranch, and he decides to save the question for Hunk or Ulaz. The white haired galra liked to be in his company, and talked about the outside sometimes. What herds where moving where, how long they stayed. 

"We are done for the day, my dear. Ask the new boy to take care of these two, Coran and I are going to practice our new routine for the upcoming season. " Haggar mounts up onto the Andalusian with ease and waves fare well to the two men. 

They two Centuars are ridden to the main barn where most the ranch hands gather, snatching one Lance from the crowd. The newest hand was wary of the large creatures, but respectful. He leads them both back to their paddock tying them to the fence to untack them. 

"Why they keep your arms like that is beyond me. You run faster with them free. Move better." Lance mutters to them as he curries them down before releasing their leads from the halter. Shiro shakes his mane unhappily. He doesn't like the fancy braid. 

Lance notices and asks him to lean down so he can unbraid the long mane. Shiro does so without a problem, smiling at the human as he rebraids it much more simply. He calls it a waterfall braid, and Keith laughs right until Lance does the same to his. Then he snorts and grumbles- but Shiro can see how he blushes at the humans attention. 

Somebody has a crush, apparently. Shiro laughs loudly at the mustangs expense, getting kicked gently but pointedly for it. Shiro just bounces his front hooves to spook the younger mustang- it works, just like every other time before. A cheep but funny trick. 

"Hey, be nice Champion. " Lance pauses momentarily. "I really need to find a better name than that. Its a good showname, but you need a stable name too." Shiro shakes his coat out and prances toward the open field in question. Lance waves the two on, and smiles wildly as they take off- a race just for fun.


	5. Alfor the Red

For the next few months The Champion is trained in Drassage, picking it up fast and well. Haggar is a shrewd but fair trainer, firm and clear in what she wants him to do. Keith is being put through conditioning and is gaining a ridiculous amount of muscle. Shiro has decided he needs to keep his own muscle up and has begun his own exercises once returned to the field. 

Shiro does as commanded on the lead, prancing and changing gaits and trying not to trip or get off beat. Haggar is the one to ride him more often than not, and a mix of other riders to get him used to different methods. He doesnt like that part- only the Family are usually accepted willingly. 

He is still a Wildling, and still acts like it. He goes where he wishes, when he wishes it- fences be damned. 

 

 

A new group to Taurs are brought in- and one causes much commotion. One that Hunk, Lance, Pidge and Matt call Alfor has been recaptured. He lets the group of friends in his pasture without fuss- lets young Pidge perch on his back when she wants. A crowd surrounding a large Centaur approaches the pasture next to his- it has very high fences and gates, built to keep a Jumper in. It has stayed empty but kept up. 

Shiro catches sight of the blindingly white stallion, who snorts and growls around the rubber bit in his mouth. Shiro is bigger, wider, taller and more muscular than this Gypsy Vanner, by quite a bit. He gives a snort and stomps his large hooves- calling attention to himself. He is challenging this other. 

Alfor has pretty eyes, and blue markings along his cheekbones like Allura and Coran, and Shiro whickers to him in askance. Keith gallops up lazily from the far side of their pasture to see- Lance on his back to braid the Kigers mane. Alfor snorts at him, eyes angerly glareing at them. Betrayal in his posture. Shiro wonders why. They have not met this Alfor before. 

The other hands leave, and Shiro wanders to the edge closest to the others pen, Pidge standing on his wide shoulders and leaning against his upper torsos back to peer over his shoulder. Alfor is bucking wildly on the other side, rubbing his sides against the fence to get the already messed up saddle off. His sides heave and froth is coming from his back chest and mouth. 

Shiro whinnies to him, and Alfor stops his wild struggling momentarily to look at him. Pidge gives a squeal at the deep glare, sliding to sit down and cling to his back out of sight. Shiro looks down at her and then sends Alfor a glare of his own, turning back around to the others at the gate. Matt takes his sister to the main barn for work, and Hunk has to leave as well to help ready Dinner. 

Lance takes Keith out in western gear for a trailride with a few other hands, leaving The Champion to his own devices for the moment. With his arms free now and nothing to do in the empty pasture he wanders to his favorite shade tree- an apple tree. He plants his hooves on the side and reaches up to snatch one of the apples the, picking a few for a snack while his waits. Zarkon had promised to stop by later. 

He hears Alfor calm down as the day wears on, and Shiro lays down in the shade as the afternoon heat kicks up with a vengeance. Around one Zarkon whistles for him at the gate and Shiro whinnies back, shoving himself to his hooves with grace before trotting to his Rider- the last apple in hand. 

The Galra smiles at the offering, accepting and taking a bite before offering a cube of sugar. Shiro may have a sweet tooth. Possibly. The cube disappears and Zarkon laughs at his Chapions antics. Shiro smiles back and does a little sideways dance when Zarkon reaches for the tie to the braid in his mane. It is messy, and wild, but Pidge would cry if he took it out without her permission. Zarkon rolls his eyes, but leaves the braid. 

Shiros head snaps up at an enraged whinny from the nearby pasture, spooking at the sound of hooves on metal gate. Zarkon curses when it continues on for several minutes. Alfor kicks the gate one last time before catering to the furthest corner away from them. Shiro returns the harsh glare, whinnying a challenge back by rearing up and pawing the air. Alfor turns his back. 

"That, My Champion, is Alfor the Red. The only Taur of mine to master the Voltorn form two- the Red Dance. They called him the Red Dancer, Prince Alfor even. " Zarkon sighs as Shiro offers his shoulder to lean on, Zarkon crossing his arms and resting their shoulders together. "Then he freed himself and three others- the other dancers- and hid in the wild herds. He was born and raised here, and loved it. Or so I thought."

With that Shiro offers his leg up, asking silently if Zarkon wants a short ride. Zarkon accepts and the two walk along the fence, at ease with each other. Shiro swats at flies with his tail and shivers his shoulders as he feels Alfors sharp glare. The two enjoy the large paddock, trotting and playing keep away with Zarkons purple bandana Shiro wins and keeps it, tieing it around his neck to mimic Zarkons style. 

Haggar calls over the radio about the other newly acquired Tuars, and Zarkon leaves with a simple goodbye. Shiro follows him to the gate and watches his lock it- the padlock is a set of letters and numbers that he is slowly learning. He is smarter than the ranch hands give him credit for. Alfor is ignored when he trys to gain Shiros attention later that evening.


	6. Injured Pride

Zarkon has been away nearly a month on a round of shows, Haggar is away for the day on an errand and Lotor took Keith on a trail, so Shiro is left all alone. A newer trainer takes him from his paddock without permission, and Shiro is Not Happy. He is hungry, tired, and this is not the first time the man has taken him out on a rest day without anyone's permission. 

Shiro is in the warm up ring on a lead line being forced through his paces. He is in a pitiful mood and is purposefully missing commands and completely ignoring some entirely. This trainer uses the long whip in his hand too often for the Champions liking. He is mean spirited and fearful and has added a metal thing to the end of his whip. 

"I know you know how to do this, Idiot." The man finally bursts out, dropping the line and cracking the whip against Shiros flank so hard he bolts a lap around the ring. The trainer keeps after him hard, and dirt flys as the Champion turns hard inward and hits the human on his way. He falls to the dirt and Shiro prances, throwing his head with laughing knicker. 

The human stands up- enraged now beyond himself. Whip in hand Shiro faces him head on and plants his large hooves with a loud boom. Why this human thinks he can cause Shiro - a percheron, a Clysdale, a Giant- pain and get what he wants out of him Shiro has no idea. So The Champion snorts hard with a shake of his head and squares both shoulders back threatingly. He will take no more shit from this human. 

 

The human cracks the whip beside Shiros head. He doesn't flinch. Doesn't move a hair. Again, the whip comes and snaps his shoulder. Not a move. His upper shoulder, across his chest. No muscle even jumps at the pain that lances across his body. The final straw is when the evil thing cracks along his face. Then he flinchs hard and rears back, landing with a boom to shake the ring. Silence fall outside the corral. 

The Champion shakes himself and looks down at the human in the center of the ring. Blood is in his mouth and eyes. This man thinks he didn't know pain? He, Shiro, the wild Centaur, born raised and trained in the Plains hills and mountains? He bares his teeth at the impudence. 

 

Shiro hears Haggars loud truck pull up and whinnies to her loudly. The tall woman storms towards the pen as the trainer slams the metallic end of the whip into Shiros stomach. The Champion rears up and turns side ways away from the human as Haggar hops the fence and tanks the whip away. 

The two humans argue for a moment before the man turns to her fully and punches Haggar. The woman falls backward and cradles her face as The Champion turns fully and charges the ugly man, breaking the chest harness and lifting the much smaller human up by the throat. Shiro snarls in the mans face then proceeds to throw him bodily out of the corral before circling around Haggar protectivly. 

Said woman is out cold in the dirt, legs splayed a bit and nose bleeding. The Champion drops slowly to his knees and pulls her up to a sitting position before a woop and a lasso wrap around his upper chest. Faster than the human he puts his arms through it so it only has his chest. He drops Haggar in the process. 

Shiro shoves himself to his hooves and circles around the downed woman worridly for a while as more hands approach, careful to watch where his feet land. Hunk attempts to call him over, enticing him with his lunch. He thinks about it- he hasn't eaten is two days and it is beginning to show. Then Haggar groans and his attention is taken again. This lasts for at least two hours. 

When Shiro sees Lotor approach he whinnies loudly the mans signature call before circling around Haggar again. With the son of Haggar on his way Shiro kneels again, scooping the woman up with the utmost care before standing back up slowly. Lotor stands frozen at the gate , eyes wide in terror for his mother as the supposidly snapped Centaur lifts and handles his mother. 

The Champion keeps as smooth a walk as possible to the prince before leaning down over the fence and offering his mother to him. Lotor takes her with careful hands and makes his way to the parked and gawking ambulance people as the Centaur snorts and circles the ring again. 

The Champion hears Zarkons booming voice before he sees him and calls to him as he usually does. The man comes around the largest barn with several uniformed humans that Shiro spooks at. He rears up and paws the air with nearly a scream before moving to the far side of the corral to watch them all. 

Zarkon checks on his wife before embracing Lotor, the Prince explaining what had happened to Haggar and Shiro. The trainer who had cut Shiro and injured Haggar is escorted away to a car and taken from the stables. Shiro paws the dirt and snorts proudly before regretting that as his nose begins to bleed again. 

His attention is pulled to the gate as Zarkon calls him over- his tone give no room for argument so Shiro limps over. His back left haunch is bleeding lightly. No permanent damage done, but it hurts quite a lot- like the other cuts along his flanks and chests. 

Another human stands with Zarkon now, and Shiro side steps and pauses at the stranger. Zarkon clicks at him pointedly, but that is not convincing. Zarkon calls him again with only a half step in response as Shiro eyes the stranger. His hair looks like wolf ears out to the side of his head. 

"Campion." His tone is softer now, earns a sidestep towards him. "Let me look at you." 

And that does it. Shiro trots the last steps to the gate and lowers his face to let his rider look at his nose. He flinches back at the stranger touch to his lower shoulder, shivering as the man clicks to him to lift his leg. Zarkon keeps hold of his chin and neck, holding his attention as the stranger looks at his wounds. 

Lotor comes over beside the stranger and that calms him more as he feels a painful pinch near his back left. That startles him, shoving forward in fear two steps and making a strange noise. Zarkon is dragged the two step with him before the man plants his feet and puts Shiros head in an akward position that make him stop and snort. More clotted blood out of his nose calls Zarkons attention to Shiros now scarred face. 

"Thance, come take a look at this." Zarkon calls the other human over from his haunch after he is calm again. Thace lets go of his hoof and comes around his shoulder as Zarkon holds Shiros head and shoulders down so the other man can look at the Tuars face. 

"Bastard go you good, didn't he Champ." The Galran gently takes his chin and tilts his head as he pokes and prods his nose, cleaning it with something that bubbles before putting a film over the gash. "Don't take that off. " he tells the tuar, causing shiro to snort and shift his weight. 

"Make sure that stays on, don't work him for two weeks while that nasty one on his hip heals up. " Thace steps back out of The Champions space before talking to Lotor about returning to check his progress in two weeks. 

Zarkon lets his neck go after putting a dress halter and lead on him, petting along his lower shoulder and calling for a Lotor as he ties Shiro to the fence. When he hears about readying a stall for him he whinnies and pulls back on the fence, pawing and hopping his front hooves. He hates stalls. And indoors in general. 

"Somebody's not happy about that, My king. " a teaseing tone from Thace, and shiro snorts in Lotors face when he comes to free him from the corral. "He likes large open places. Not confinement. " said pointedly. Cuttingly. 

"You know, you should check on Alfor while your here. " said just as cutting, tone nearly a growl as his Champion is lead passed. "He was brought home last week, did you know? Found him in one of the heards in the last round-up. "

"What?" The other galra is in utter surprise at that. (He and the others had worked so hard to free the Red Paladan)

 

 

Alfor watches as Lotor leads the now patched up Champion into his paddock silently. Keith whinnies in worry and canters up, rearing back and wrapping his front hooves around the others top waist to look at his face. 

Lotor explains what had happened tot he mustang , Keith dropping down to receive affection from his jockey before following Shiro to the pond in their paddock. Shiros hooves thunk on the trunk of the apple tree as he reaches up to pick a few for them to snack on, and when he drops down he winces at the pull and pain in the wounds. 

 

Alfor whinnies when he sees Thace, running for the fence and reaching through it to embrace the Galran. Shiro notices but ignores it in favor of hugging Keith back hard.


	7. Training The Champion

He is all healed two weeks later, and he shows his wild bred roots in his attitude. Only Zarkon himself can get a even a halter on him- forget being led, let alone ridden. He gets so bad that Lotor moves Keith to a different paddock entirely as the mustang becomes skittish again. 

Finally, an expert is called in- a Galran named Ulaz who takes even less shit than Haggar. 

Zarkon has the side of his halter in hand, lead rope held taut as Shiro shifts his weight uneasily. Haggar and Lance lean on the other side of the fence to watch as the new Galran is introduced to the wild Champion. 

 

"Ulaz, this is your charge. " Zarkon counters Shiros attempt to raise his head with a sharp word. "This is The Champion."

"A lofty name for an unbroken Tuar, Zar." The slighter galra comments as he approaches the tense stallion. Ulaz runs a hand over the fresh scar along Shiros right shoulder and Zarkon pulls his tosses head back down. 

"He was in training when an... Accedent happened. A trainer was too harsh with him and was hospitalized. Champion here has been skittish and opposed ever sense. " Zarkon explains as Ulaz examines his new charge. 

"I need a stronger halter, and a double chest peice. " Ulaz states - Lance runs to get the things and helps the Galran put them on the now snarling Champion. 

The bridle is hard leather, with a chin lead to the upper chest ring of the harness that connects to the lower chest peice. His chin is forced down as his back is straghtened to preferred dressage posture. He snorts at the stupid thing as Zarkon fastens his arm guards together and connects them properly the the lower chest harness. He doesn't like the perfect posture, but holds it as Ulaz directs Zarkon to lead him around the round Corral. 

After that Ulaz has Lotor do it and watches as the younger galra struggles to get Shiro to keep posture and move at the same time. The crack of a whip gets his feet moving for a bit before Ulaz asks Lance to lead him around. 

Shiro snorts at the human before ignoring the pulls on the lead and dropping posture. He ignores Ulazs' pointing arm. Then Ulaz tells lance to lead by the chest peice and Shiro startles at the uncomfortable feeling of his chin lowering with his arms pulled down. He stomps his hooves angerly. 

Lance lets him go and backs away in fear, and Ulaz moves forward to snatch the lead from the air. Shiros head is pulled down to posture before he could rear up. Shiro snorts and sidesteps back and forth - testing if Ulaz could stop him. He could. 

Shiro stills and calms slightly as Ulaz tightens the chin strap lower. When Shiro trys to throw his head he can't- and gets a crop to the butt for his trouble. That makes him paw the ground stubbornly as Ulaz forces him to walk. 

Ulaz talks to Zarkon and Lotor as they walk, ignoring Shiro completely other than leading him around the corral. This ruffles Shiros feathers quite a bit- he is not used to being ignored by anyone, let alone by Zarkon or Lotor. 

Finnally Shiro grows tired of being led in circles and being ignored and he plants his hooves with a huff. He narrows his eyes at Ulaz calculatingly before Zarkon tells him to move on. He doesn't. 

"Well, if he won't do it when asked, tell him. " Ulaz unhooks the lead rope from the chin ring and trades it for a lunging whip. Shiro does not like where this is going, but watches as Ulaz moves to the center of the corral and points. Shiro stays mostly still, shifting his weight challengingly. 

Ulaz points, stepping forward with the whip relaxed but in hand. Shiro sidesteps facing him while tossing his head as much as he is able. Ulaz gestures again calmly and Shiro does nothing. It is then the whip cracks against Shiros right flank- making him take off. 

Ulaz keeps at him, and when the Galra lets him stop he step back and points the other way. Shiro turns away from Ulaz but goes left now, getting the crack against his rump. Shiro snorts and bucks a bit at the pain before tossing his head again. Ulaz steps back and has him change direction again, an inward turn getting no whip against his rump. This goes on for what feels like an eternity. 

Shiro is worked into a heavy sweat, froth around the harness. Ulaz takes a step back and Shiro turns inelward, head low and breaths deep. Ulaz doesnt point, but continues to back up so Shiro follows until he is in the center of the corral. Ulaz holds the whip upright behind his back and approaches him. 

The Champion is too tired to snarl, rear, or charge- so he simply stays still as Ulaz runs his fingers through his sweat drenched hair and strokes his lower shoulder calmly. Shiro snorts softly and shakes himself out, pawing the dirt weakly before settling his temper. He has no energy for anger now. 

"I see why Thace recommended you, Ulaz. " Zarkon enters the corral and Shiro tosses his head in greeting on reflex. "He hasn't done anything like that before. " 

Shiro side steps Zarkons reaching hand and gets a crop to his rump, Ulaz pointing left. Shiro circles the corral twice before Ulaz explains to Zarkon why. 

"He doesn't get to tell you no. You are his Rider, yes?" Zarkon nods and takes the offered whip. Ulaz demostraes again, stepping back and telling Shiro to turn right. After two rounds Zarkon steps back and points left- and Shiro tests him. He turns outward, toward the fence and giving a small buck. The crack of the whip on his flank tells him Zarkon knows that trick and doesn't care for it. 

 

After a while of Zarkon and Ulaz, Ulaz has Zarkon draw shiro to the middle and pet him. Let him cool down a moment. Shiro leans his lower shoulder into Zarkon, the Galran rider petting his lower chest and shoulder. Ulaz exits the corral and leans to watch them now. 

Zarkon steps back and points left, whip relaxed. Shiro trots the circle three times before he is told to go left. He tosses his head - another test, how much can he get away with?- and Zarkon snaps the whip into his rump. He stays on Shiro for four circles before ordering him right. Shiro doesn't test him again. 

 

Finally Ulaz calls a close and has Zarkon take Shiros tack off, replacing his halter for a softer one with a normal lead rope. Ulaz is the one to lead him back to his paddock, and Shiro stays still beside the two Galra even after the halter is removed. Ulaz gestures to the pasture as a whole and the Champion takes off like a jousting charger.


	8. Relapses

Shiro knows of the lessons Haggars trainers oversee in the Big Barn, and the Hunter Jumpers in the outside ring. He is familer with the racetrack and cross-country paths from racing with Keith. So students are not a strange sight at his fence when they have a week long camp. Zarkon and Lotor often ride him in the lessons as an example. 

But none had ever been allowed to ride him. So when a student- one he had never seen before- approaches his paddock he expects a sugar cube or treat. Four other familer students are with the new one, but two lead other Centuars. Centuars Shiro doesn't know. The two much smaller lesson Tuars refuse to come closer than 20 feet to his paddock gate. 

"My father has talked about buying The Champion from Zarkon, " the new student is boasting. "I want a trial ride before he does. " 

Shiro snorts and paws the grass beside the gate. The teenager has a bridle in hand, one made for jumping and not dressage. Shiro doesn't like the look of it, but he allows the young human to put it on him and lead him out of his pasture. The other two Tuars knicker at him and are ignored strongly. The mare of the two side steps away and Shiro snorts at her, tossing his head and squaring his shoulders. 

The teens tack up in the big barn, which Shiro has never been in before. The blanket, bouncepad and saddle are all different than what he is used to, the chest piece annoys him. Shiro snorts and side steps away when the teen needs a mounting block to get into the saddle. Shiro tosses his head when the student is finnaly mounted, automatically walking for the dressage ring to the left as they leave the big barn. 

"Honestly, why haste such a fine tuar on Dressage?" His rider says as his head is pulled to the right. He leads the other five Tuars to the jumping ring and knows two others are dressage only like him. 

The teen guides him to a fairly low jump at a trot before asking for a canter on the other side, which is easy enough. Then he clears a few higher jumps, but ends up knocking down half an oxer at the end. He is not made for this, his heavy build and weight make his landings hard. 

Finnaly he has enough and balks at the next jump, refusing to continue passed it and spinning in a circle. He tosses his head and paws the ground, now confused about his rider pulling the reins back and kicking at the same time. The students spurs hurt. So Shiro rears up and screams loudly, stepping backward while up before using the momentum to spring forward at a dead run. 

A few hands see the commotion and begin yelling, calling for somebody to get Lotor or Haggar as they snatch lassos and lead ropes. Shiro clears the fence around the jumping paddock and bucks hard, almost throwing the teen on his back. 

 

As the hands surround him The Champion rears up again and roars his challenge. With a final buck his rider is thrown hard off his back and Shiro throws his head in anger. A nearby corral is opened and he is cornered in it, the fence closing behind him before he can bolt. 

 

He circles the training ring in a red rage, running at every camper and hand that trys to enter to lead him out. He is having none of that shit. He is angry at these young humans who think they can control him. That think they know best. 

 

A whiny from Keith draws his attention to the racer, who approaches the fence with another camper on his back. Shiro snorts and moves sideways while pawing the ground hard. Froth has formed on his chest, shoulders flanks and sides by now. Keith refuses to come closer- Shiros Insticts have taken his mind, and he will be seen as a challenger to Shiro. He would without a doubt loose that battle. 

 

So Keith does the logical thing and shows his unsettlement by hopping his front hooves and backing away, nearly sideways in his need to get back and away. The rider tries to convince him forward, asking nicely, then demanding before just getting off to approach the enraged Champion. Keith nearly screams when the prince climbs the fence- but refuses to come any closer. 

 

Shiro snarls at the teenager, snorting and pawing the dirt before faking a charge. The young man- a friend of L otors, Shiro thinks-goes still as a statue as he realised this is no game. A wild born stallion is still wild even when he plays nice. Several hands come in closer with ropes and harnesses to get him back under control. Lotor runs from the main barn at top speed and clears the fence in one go, Shiro rearing back at the sudden arrival. 

"Champion, I need you calm down." Lotor speaks calmly with his hands raised up- lasso in hand- as his boots land in the dirt of the corral. The Champion backs up from the middle and dances sideways to avoid a rope from the fence. A sharp order and that doesn't happen again. 

Keith whinnies to Lotor in fear, Shiro is not himself now. There is reason for his Title of Warrior. Lotor motions and Lance appears, holding onto Keith and trying to lead him away. The young race horse plants his feet unmovingly. 

 

Hours later Lotor has been chased from the corral - and several others. Even Hunk is snarled at, if not charged. With dread Lotor calls his mother from her out call. 

 

Haggar enters the corral with a rope and a whip. Shiro shakes himself and paces- he makes the ground shake when he stomps his hooves in a half rear. The woman is unaffected by the displays of aggression and simply calls him to her. The Champion whinnies in response, shoulders shaking and turning from her. A lance of pain along his back makes him buck and turn around to look at her. She had never hit him before. 

She takes three steps left and points right. The command to move. He plants his feet with a snarl. Another step and the whip again makes him sidestep at the pain before he charges her. She dodges and hits his flank, pointing. He has momentum to do as she wants, and that would be the easiest way to stop. But he is angry, and rams his chest to the fence instead. 

Haggar contiues to try and calm him, to get him to move his feet on her orders. She trys from two hours and finnaly has to stop when Shiro nearly picks her up. Only he knows he wouldn't have hurt her, but he wanted her out of his space. He can tell she is shaken by his attitude change. They all are. 

 

It is Haggar that calls Zarkon, sending him the videos of how the Galran prize Champion was acting now. A security officer sends the servalence video of what the hospitilazed Trainer had done. Why Shiro had long bleeding cuts over his shoulder, flank, back and nose. 

It takes all night and half the next day for Zarkon to fly back from the show, and when he arrives he is met by Haggar, Lotor, Hunk and Lance- still in possession of Keith. The tall human makes his way to the corral his Champion is trapped in and watches for a while as two hands attempt to lasso the stallion. 

Two ropes are loose and hang from the bottom of his torso, with another tight on his back left leg. He is reared up, snarling his fury at the men before Zarkon takes up a rope himself. It is thrown with years of accuracy, landing perfectly around the Centuars neck. Lotor has one on the other side and tosses it perfectly to loop under and up the Champions front legs. 

 

When the large draft horse lands, it is on his lower chest, his back legs pulled from under him with a tight noose around his neck. Trying to stand gets his legs pulled again. Zarkon is over the fence and kneeling beside his Champion in seconds, lasso in hand and holding Shiros upper chest face down. Lotor wraps his forelegs together as another does his rear pair in a bend 

Shiro snarls and gnashes his teeth as his arms are pulled behind him and tied tight. Only then does Zarkon yank his head up and back to force a head harness onto the snapping tuar. The muzzle is tightened more than Zarkon would usually, but he knows it is necessary. 

 

The Chamion has no choice but to calm now, and Zarkon sends everyone but Haggar and Lotor away. Haggar begins to clean the cuts with care as the two men talk to a very irate Shiro. The tuar stops struggling against the ropes, but still snorts and snarls behind the muzzle at the humans. 

The students from before step forward- all except the one that rode him. They confess to having him out and jumping, which gets them all a lecture from Zarkon, Haggar, and Lotor before their parents are called and informed of what had happened. 

Lotor unties Shiros back hooves before his front legs. The Champion is calmer now, and stays down as the muzzle is removed. He is exhausted and his knees hurt from the bad landing. Lotor sits leaned against his side and pets him as Ulaz is called to check on Shiro, who has grown to like the strange galra. 

With Ulaz arrived both he and Lotor walk The Champion to his pasture, where Ulaz runs his hands over Shiros legs with care and pressure. Nothing is sprained or torn, but his legs are still sore. Ulaz is going to spend the night with him just in case, leaving to grab food and a sleeping bag. Lotor has him lay down under the apple tree and begins to braid his hair. For some reason the Galran is awed by his white forlock - which Shiro just tosses his head at. 

Ulaz returns and comments on Alfor to Lotor. Alfor watches the Galran from the other pasture and paws the ground restlessly. Shiro wonders if Ulaz is also training the Altean, or if the other Centuars is being left alone entirely. Shiro feels pity for Alfor then- Tuars are social beings, and he hates being alone for long periods.


End file.
